


My Life With You

by ByakuganQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuganQueen/pseuds/ByakuganQueen
Summary: Looslely based on Taylor Swift's song "oh my my", this story revolves around the life of Sasori and Deidara...about how their love grows as they grow older.It has no specific or strong plot, no real beginning or ending..it is all about what happens in between.It is a cute story which will definitely make you smile.Contains eventual mpreg and occasional crossdressing. .and it's a Sasodei fic..characters are OOC since it's AU. Rating will go up eventually





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic. I'm not much of a writer but since I'm a big Naruto fan, I've tried my hand at writing. It's not much but it is my contribution to the Naruto fandom.
> 
> Also, since I'm new to this whole writing thing, I don't know how to get a beta. So this story is unbeta’d. 
> 
> This is a sasodei fic and it contains male pregnancy and crossdressing at times. I personally think clothes shouldn't have gender limitation. But i used the word cross dressing anyway to warn the people who are not okay with it. And, it is loosely based on the Taylor Swift's song ‘Mary’s song (oh my my)’. 
> 
> Please read, review and help me improve.
> 
> So here it is..

Sasori Akasuna was 5 when he first met Deidara Iwa. It was lovely day not only because a blond beauty was born but also because the stoic redhead smiled one of his rare smiles when his brown eyes fell upon the big blue eyes of the new born baby. Little did Sasori know that the blond who had captured his eyes would also capture his heart someday.

6 year old Sasori rang the doorbell of the beautiful dove colored house . Sasori didn't like waiting and Mrs Arosi Iwa was taking forever to answer the door which wasn't helping at all. 'Why does mom always send me to invite the Iwas for dinner. It's not like I want them over in the first place. It's bad enough that they have a screaming, whiny baby who troubles me every chance he gets.' 

The redhead was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open. The tugging at his pants pulled him out of his thoughts. Only then did he see Mrs Iwa standing at the door, waiting for his reply to something she had probably asked when he was zoning out. When he lowered his gaze he saw the chubby blond pulling at his clothes. With his big, blue eyes shinning and hands raised, little Deidara looked up at him and smiled wide making his rosy cheeks even bigger.

"Up..up..Sasowi, up" he said in a cute baby voice.

Arosi smiled at her son's cuteness while Sasori just rolled his eyes holding his urges to pinch the chubby cheeks of the little satan.

"Dei honey, Sasori is too young to carry you."

"No un. Sasowi cawwy Dei"

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the younger boy to scare him off. And it seemed to work because now the blond looked at him with tear filled eyes. 

"Aww..Honey, don't cry." 

Arosi bent a little to reach her son but before she could carry him in her arms, Deidara stepped back. 

"No mama. Dei wants Sasowi" the little boy nagged. 

He cried louder. Then he proceeded to hug Sasori's legs. Sasori wouldn't admit but it broke his heart to see the cheerful little blond cry.

"What a brat" Sasori muttered. "You're giving me a headache."

Even at only 6, Sasori behaved a lot like a grown up. The redhead frowned but held the little boy in his arms with more effort than he'd ever admit. Deidara clapped his hands and laughed happily. Then he went on and on about how much he loved 'Sasowi', of which only half was understandable. The other half was gibberish. He was only 2 afterall. 

"Oh my my. Our little Dei is very fond of Sasori" 

Arosi grinned and looked at the little boys with awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed...Deidara is now 4 and Sasori is 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Please read and review. I'm an obsessed fan just like you all, please support me.

Deidara, now 4, was bouncing up and down with excitement. Today he would be going to the beach with Sasori. Yes, the little blond was still as fond of the redhead as he used to be when he was 2. The redhead and the blond were polar opposites not just in their looks but also in their personalities. Still the blond truly adored and admired the older boy. And Sasori was very protective and caring of the little blond though he'd never admit it when asked. 

Little Deidara wore a baby pink tank top and sky blue shorts. He loved the color pink much to his mother's delight who believed that color should not bevconfined to any gender. His straight, shoulder length hair was let loose and his bangs were held by a heart shaped barrette. And he wore pink sandals. With his shinning blond hair, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and rosy lips, Deidara was truly a beautiful child. 

"Mama!! Hurry up!!" The blond shouted from the living room.

Being an only child , Deidara was treated as 'Mama's little boy' and also 'Daddy's little girl' which had spoiled him quite a bit. On top of that the Akasuna family, their next door neighbours, treated Deidara like a prince or princess since he was an adorable child. Also, it was partly because the Iwas and Akasunas were close friends and the cute little blond could really make their stoic son smile. What surprised everyone was that Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo, who was a very strict lady spoiled Deidara when she never once 'babied' her own grandson though she loved him dearly. So with all the petting, praising and spoiling he received, Deidara could get a little handful at times or in Sasori's words he was a "spoiled brat". 

"Mama! Papa! Let's go un" He shouted some more. "I want to meet Sasowi un" 

Deidara still couldn't say Sasori's name properly which everyone found funny and adorable at the same time. 

"Calm down, pumpkin. We're coming" his father, Iashi said. "Just let your mummy finish packing."

"I'm going to Sasowi's house un. I want to see him un.. right now" 

"Dei, they are probably getting ready too. Don't distur...."

But before Iashi could finish, Deidara ran outside. The Akasunas' red car was already out of the garage and parked in the driveway. Mrs. Harumi Akasuna and Mr. Kaede Akasuna were currently bringing the packed bags to the car. Sasori dressed in light Tshirt and halfpants carried a backpack was heading towards the car. Spotting the redhead, Deidara ran towards the nextdoor driveway. But before he could reach Sasori, someone grabbed him and held him in their arms. 

Deidara pouted and looked up at the person who had stopped him when he was very close to meet his 'Sasowi'. 

"Someone's in a hurry" Harumi said in a sweet voice. 

"Sasowi!! Wait un" 

But Sasori didn't hear him since he had headphone on. 

"I need a kiss from my little prince if he wants to go to Sasori" 

"Hawumi san un...You're making me late" the blonde pouted but gave a sweet kiss on Harumi's cheeks. 

"Thank you Dei-chan" she cooed and put him down. 

He hurried towards Sasori again calling his name which was unheard by the redhead with the loud music he was listening. Before Deidara could reach him, Sasori got in the car. Little Dei, being the spoiled brat he was, started crying loud. 

"Saso..wi...ha..as...le..left mmee" he said between sobs. 

Meanwhile, Sasori had turned off the music and was now trying to read a book when he heard a loud wailing. Annoyed, he opened the door and got off the car. Then he looked at the source of all the noise. The little brat was screaming, tears running down his beautiful face. His mother was trying hard to comfort him. Sasori so much wanted to shake the little blond by his shoulder and give him a good scolding for disrupting his peace. But one look at the blue eyes that he liked so much, now full of tears, his heart melted.  
Deidara so busy in crying, didn't notice the reason for his despair come closer and hug him. When he finally felt arms around him, he looked up. Blue eyes met brown and the blond stopped wailing. Sasori wiped the tears from his chubby cheeks. 

"Don't be a brat" he said in a monotonous voice. He tried but failed to give the younger boy an angry glare. Instead he couldn't help smiling when Deidara pulled him down almost at his level by the back of his neck, stood on his tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Meanwhile, the parents who were quietly watching the two boys laughed and awwed at the cuteness they had just witnessed. 

"They'd make a good couple if they ever fall in love" Kaede said to which everyone nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I any good? If you've read the story, please review. I need to know my weak points. Suggestions about my writing or the story would be great.
> 
> Please Read and Review the next chapter. 
> 
> To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akasunas and Iwas day at the beach...
> 
> How will it turn out to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise to those who were waiting for the third chapter for the long wait. Since it seems that this story has got very few readers, I felt discouraged to write more though I had and still have no intention of abandoning it. 
> 
> I sincerely thank those of you who have read my story and I hope you'll continue reading it. And I request all of you to please read and review. 
> 
> Now I will continue from where I've left..

Deidara ended up in the Akasunas' car because he wouldn't leave his 'Sasowi'. During the whole way to the beach, the little blond kept on talking, much to Sasori's dismay. The redhead was trying really hard to read a book but since the 'little brat' wouldn't shut up, he couldn't concentrate a bit. After a few failed attempts to read a whole page without having to reread a line, Sasori gave up. He replaced the bookmark on the same page as it was before , closed the book and put it back in his backpack. Though previously annoyed, he was now enjoying the sight of the little blond talking excitedly as if there will be no tomorrow. He couldn't half the things Deidara was saying, yet he enjoyed watching him talk. And, young Sasori couldn't understand why. 

At the beach

"Now youngman, behave yourself and most importantly, look after Deidara" Kaede said to his son in a strict yet caring voice. 

"I will, father. It's my responsibility to take care of him since he's younger than me." Sasori said in a polite and 'way too mature for his age' kind of tone. 

"Okay then, off you go" Kaede smiled at his 9 year old son's mature behaviour and attitude.

A little while later, the parents lyed down on the beach chair, finally relaxing and enjoying the sun after a long week. Looking at his and Deidara's parents Sasori felt that they indeed needed a day off to just sit back and relax without having to worry about kids or work. So acting like a young gentleman, the redhead decided to babysit Deidara for a day and let their parents rest.

The first thing he planned was not to let Deidara go near Mrs Iwa because when he was around his mother, he would act extra bratty. Some days, the poor woman could hardly keep up with his screaming and jumping and his high level of energy that never seemed to get low. So Sasori took Deidara with him to the further part of the beach making sure not to get too faraway. He chose a spot from where he could still see their parents, careful not to lose sight of them. He was carrying both his and Deidara's backpack and a small mat. He laid down the mat, made Deidara sit as he was too restless for Sasori's liking. Then he followed the little blond's example. Hoping to find something for Deidara to do, he opened the younger boy's backpack and found some toys, a story book, a drawing book and color box. Remembering how loud Deidara was when he played with his toys, Sasori decided against giving him the toys. Drawing book sounded like a better idea as the blond didn't have the patience to read story books. So Sasori gave him his drawing book and color box, hoping he'd keep quiet. 

A little while later, the blond was fully concentrated on drawing. Whenever he got too troublesome, letting him draw always did the trick. Young Deidara had a great interest and talent in drawing. Intending to finally finish reading his book, Sasori took it out from his backpack. He hadn't even finished reading a page when he found his attention drifting towards the younger boy. He would read a little and again find himself staring. This went on for a while until Sasori decided to continue with the story some other time when there wouldn't be things that get him distracted. By distracting things, he meant the little blond. Of course it was his fault for looking so cute and stealing Sasori's attention. The redhead barely saw Deidara as peaceful as he was now. Blue eyes concentrated on his drawing, golden hair shinning, Deidara was indeed a beautiful sight to see. Sasori thought that the blond looked like a little angel. When Deidara was finished with the drawing, Sasori's art loving eyes didn't miss how good the younger boy was. The little brat's talent amused the redhead but made him proud nontheless. 

"It's very beautiful, Dei" Sasori found himself saying.

He wasn't actually intending to complement the little brat as he already got more than necessary praisings from everyone. But he was so impressed with his drawing skills that those words just flew out of his mouth before he realized what he said. Deidara finally looked up and smiled a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. 

"Thank you, Sasowi" 

His smile turned into a mischievous grin. And before Sasori could understand what he was doing, the little blond scribbled all over the drawing with sketch pens. He then looked at the redhead with a expression Sasori would call 'bratty' and said

"It's not beautiful anymowe un, Sasowi?"

The blonde then laughed, jumping up and down like he always did when he got excited. This was really getting into Sasori's nerves. First the little brat destroys his art and now he's laughing at it. 'He won't get away without a good scolding' Sasori said to himself. 'Everybody should learn to respect art'

"You stupid brat," Sasoroi said in an angry voice. "Why did you ruin such a beautiful drawing? Can't you even respect your own art?" 

Sasori then snatched the drawing book from Deidara's hands rather forcefully. Partly it was to show the blond how angry he was at the damage he'd done. But his actual reason was that he couldn't let Deidara destroy more of his beautiful drawings. Deidara was shocked and scared. He wasn't used to being treated roughly, especially not by Sasori. So he looked at the redhead's face to search for some kind of consolation since he always received it whenever someone was even a bit cold towards him. But all he found was an angry glare. The angry look directed towards him from the person he admired the most waa just too much for the little blond to take. His lips started to quiver and tears formed in his big, blue eyes.

It was the first time Sasori had raised his voice at the younger boy. He really loved art abd one thing he couldn't stand was someone insulting or disrespecting it. He was very pissed off and had no intention of forgiving the blond anytime soon. He wanted to go somewhere else, leaving the crying blond alone just to show him how angry he was. But somehow he couldn't move. He looked at Deidara, and realized he wasn't as usual when screaming and fretting were involved. He wasn't throwing tantrum. He was quietly crying. Sasori felt a pang in his heart when he saw the hurt expression on the blond's face. He felt bad because he was the one who caused it. He felt even worse when he remembered how he raised his voice at Deidara. 'The little brat is too young to understand the meaning of art. He doesn't know better. I should have explained it to him instead of getting mad' Sasori thought to himself. 

Never too good with words, Sasori didn't know what to say. So he slowly pulled the little blond boy by his arms and made him sit on his lap. Still crying, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and snuggled his face on the redhead's t-shirt. After a few minutes, his muffled crying sound was replaced with soft snores. With an arm on Deidara's back and the other below his hip, Sasori put the blond down on the mat as softly as he could so as to not wake him up or hurt him. He took his sweater out of his backpack which he had carried in case the weather got cold on their way back. He folded it neatly and tucked it under Deidara's head slowly as a makeshift pillow. After making sure the blond was sleeping peacefully, he softly cleaned the tear stain from his pretty face with a wet tissue paper he got from Deidara's backpack. Sasori then looked at the sleeping blond. The heat was making him a bit sleepy too but he shook off all the sleepy feeling, reminding himself that he couldn't fall asleep and let his guards down. What if the blond wakes up before him and wanders off and gets lost in the beach? What if he's hurt or kidnapped? No, Sasori had to stay awake and keep an eye on him.

The redhead opened his book and finally started reading in peace. He was so busy with taking care of Deidara that he never realized that at some time, his and Deidara's mother had come to check on them. He hadn't heard when they whispered how cute Sasori was when he looked after Deidara like he was the most precious thing in the world. He never knew that they exchanged looks hoping that their sons would someday fall in love. Before he could realize a thing the mothers had left smiling, eager to tell their husbands about the cuteness they had just witnessed. 

When it was time to go home, Sasori helped both his and Deidara's parents to pack their stuff and bring them to their respective cars. Deidara had finally woken up and was happy as ever. Trying to follow Sasori's example, he was trying his best to help with the packing but was creating a mess. Tired of cleaning the blond's mess, Sasori made him sit in the car making sure he wouldn't come out. But Deidara didn't get in before clinging to the redhead for a hug and pulling him down for sweet kisses on both his cheeks. Once again the mothers awwed at their cuteness and the fathers just laughed. 

After they had brought all their stuff to their cars, the Akasunas and Iwas promised to go somewhere together next weekend too. Then they got in their respective cars without needing to say goodbyes, they were nextdoor neighbours afterall. On their way back home, Kaede said something that made Sasori's day even better.

"You make me really proud, young man"

Sasori just smiled and his parents understood how happy he was hearing those words from his father though he said nothing. They had learned to read his expressions rather than his words. They also knew little Dei was the reason their son's face had brightened up so much. They couldn't help but wonder if Deidara had this effect on him over a few hours, how much would he change if he were to spend his life with the little blond. 

Meanwhile, in the Iwas car..

"Mama, I will not tear and spoil paintings fwom now on because Sasowi says it's not wight"

Iashi and Arosi smiled at their son's confession. They noticed that Deidara seemed much calmer after spending some hours with Sasori. And they wondered the same thing Sasori's parents wondered and truly hoped that someday the boys would fall in love. 

'All in good time' both Sasori's and Deidara's parents said to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.  
> Song reference in the next chapter. Stick with this story, please. :)
> 
> To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwas and Akasunas are in a vacation. And Deidara has a nickname for Sasori. Find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Once again sorry for the late update to those who were waiting, of course :)
> 
>  
> 
> The end note from my previous chapter keeps showing in my other chapters and I can't get rid of it I don't know why. Please ignore the second end note if it shows up. 
> 
> In this chapter, I've put the lyrical reference. But it doesn't meant that everything will go as per the lyrics. Also I have changed the lyrics a little to match the story. The actual lyrics said "she" instead of "he" and "7" instead of "5"
> 
> Everyone Please read and review. :)

Deidara was no doubt a a very happy child, but today he was exceptionally happy. He could spend an entire week with the person he admired the most, Sasori. Little Dei didn't really understand the concept of time. But he was told that he would be living with Sasori for some time. So the blond figured that he could see the older boy right after he wakes up and until he falls asleep. It was like having Christmas and birthday on the same day for the little blond.

The Iwas were invited by the Akasunas to their holiday house in Suna. Sasori's school was closed due to the term break. So taking advantage of this, Kaede, Iashi and Harumi had taken a leave from work and as for Arosi, being a stay-at-home mother she was dying for a trip. Everything was planned at once and now they were in Suna ready to enjoy a nice, stress free week.

Sasori was unpacking his bags. He put his clothes in one side of the closet, leaving the other side for Deidara. The little blond had insisted on sharing room with the redhead although there was a spare bedroom. And noone could say no to the adorable boy. While Sasori was arranging his stuff, blue eyes had watched him intently, which he hadn't noticed. Just as he finished, he sat on the bed and took hos Ipod out, deciding to listen to some music. Without realising it, his eyes rested on the blond who was taking his things out from his bags. Deidara took out a big pile of clothes and put it in the bed. The folded clothes were all a mess in less than a minute. Then he took one of his shirts, walked to the closet and put it in the lowest shelf since it was the only place his little hands would reach. Brown eyes followed him as he took one piece of clothing at a time and put it in the closet. After putting a few more clothes in the hsame way, Deidara got bored. So he took as much clothes as his little arms could carry and dumped them inside. The very neat and organised redhead found Deidara's action bothersome and funny at the same time and therefore couldn't decide whether to get angry or laugh. So he decided to just watch the younger boy for a little longer. Deidara was now trying to put the last of his clothes in the upper shelf since the lower one was all filled up. But no matter how high he raised his arms, he couldn't reach it. He even tried standing on his tip toes. Still he failes to rrach it. Deidara was so angry and irritated that he felt like crying. Close to tears, he tried shoving the clothes in the already filled shelf. But this only made all of them fall off. The tears that were threatening to fall earlier, began to fall furiously on his chubby cheeks. And in less than a few seconds, a loud crying sound filled up the room.

"So noisy" Sasori said, frowning. But despite himself he walked towards the crying boy. "You should have asked me for help, brat" he said as he took the blond's clothes out of the closet.

"I wanted to be like Sasowi un" Deidara said sniffling.

"And why is that? " Sasori said folding the clothes neatly.

"Because Sasowi is so nice un" Saying this the blond proceeded to hug the redhead. "Thank you for helping me un"

By the time Sasori finished putting everything in the closet, they were called for dinner. After having dinner, tge boys said 'Good night' to their parents and went to their room. Although they had separate beds, Deidara hopped in Sasori's bed with a book in his hand and asked the older boy to read him a story. Sasori was beyond tired due to the long trip and helping the adults to fix things up in the house. Despite this, he couldn't say no to the pretty blond boy who was giving him the puppy eye. So Sasori sat beside Deidara resting his back on the pillow which was put against the head board. He kept on reading till the blond fell asleep. He decided to sleep on Deidara's bed but as he tried to get off of his bed, he felt little arm hugging his waist tightly. So not wanting to disturb the little boy, he slowly fixed the pillow and slipped under the blanket. After only a minute or two, sleep took over him.

"He said, I was five and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my"

"Mama un, why did the girl on TV call that boy Danna?"

"It's because he is her husband "

"Mama, why is he her husband?"

"Because she loves him a lot" Arosi replied. "She calls him Danna because she loves him a lot" she added realizing that her son wasn't old enough to understand the concept of husband or marriage.

"Does she really love him a lot un?"

"Yes, sweety, she does."

"But I'm suwe she doesn't love him as much as I love Sasowi un"

Deidara spread his arms wide as he could and said in a loud, cheerful voice "Because Dei loves Sasowi this much"

"Oh..does Dei love Sasori mote than he loves mama?" Arosi asked in a fake hurt voice.

"Don't be sad Mama. I love mama too. But I want Sasowi to be my Danna un"

"Why does my little prince want Sasori to be his Danna? " Harumi asked who had come just I time to hear Deidara's wish to marry her son.

"Because Sasowi is vewy nice un, nicew than Prince Chawming. And Dei has blond hair like Cindewella. Sasowi is handsome un and Dei is pwetty. " Deidara said excitedly.

Then he put on a thoughtful look in his face and after a few seconds, he asked

"Isn't Dei pwetty, aunty? Mama and Daddy say I am pwetty"

"Of course you are. You are the prettiest child in the whole word."

Hearing this Deidara grinned happily.

"You want to know something else?" Deidara nodded eagerly. "Dei is prettier than all the princesses"

"Thank you, aunty" Deidara bowed politely, making himself look more adorable than he already was. "So Sasowi is my Danna. I will tell Sasowi that he is my Danna. " saying this he ran off to find the redhead.

"Oh my my" both the mothers said.

Days passed and it was the last day of their vacation. None of them wanted to leave the beautiful place, all the fun they had and each other's company since they really were very close friends. But the parents had works and the children had school. Though they still had 1 more week till the school started, it was better to go back and prepare everything for the new session. Everything was packed and they were ready to leave the next day. But before leaving, they wanted to enjoy one last time the starry night which was very clear and beautiful in Suna. So after dinner, everyone went outside in the garden. The sky looked captivating with all the stars and bright moon.

Sasori watched Deidara who was lying on the grass and looking at the stars. The little blond looked truly beautiful in the moonlight. Though he seldom started a conversation without a reason due to his quiet nature, Sasori couldn't help but speak to Dridara.

"Do you like the stars?"

Deidara sat up, turned towards Sasori amd replied in a cheery voice

"I love staaws. But I love you the most un"

Hearing Deidara's innocent confession, Sasori chuckled.

"Shouldn't you like the stars more? Look how beautiful they are" he said pointing the sky.

" Sasowi is beautiful like the shinning staaws. But Dei likes Sasowi a lot lot lot mowe un" the blond said as he stood up and spread his arms wide giving emphasis to his words.

Before Sasori could respond, Deidara hugged him and said giggling

"Sasowi un you awe my Danna"

"Oh alright" theredhead said, thinking the blond meant Danna as in master.

Sasori was quite an artist and Deidara always wanted to learn from him. He didn't understand why all of a sudden the younger boy was calling him Danna but since Deidara's mind worked in mysterious ways, he decided not to give much though to it.

"Danna let's go un" the blond said holding the redhead's hand. "I want to play"

"No playing, brat. It's past your bedtime. Besides we have to wake up early tomorrow"

"No no no." Deidara said in angry and hurt voice. "I want to stay hewe with Sasowi fowevew"

"Well..you can't" Sasori's voice was equally angry. But seeing that Deidara was close to tears, he added in a much soft voice " tell you what brat, if you don't cry and be a good boy tomorrow, I will give you a special present. "

Deidara rubbed the tears that had formed in his blue eyes and smiled a smile that made Sasori's heart beat faster though it took him another 10 years to understand why. At the moment 9 year old Sasori thought his heart best faster because he was relieved and excited that he stopped Deidara from crying and maybe because it was starting to get colder.

"If my Danna gives me a pwesent, I won't cwy anymowe"

The blond then started clinging to the redhead and finally, they went inside.

"My son doesn't even need me when Sasori is around" Arosi said in a bit hurt voice but smiled nontheless.

"Oh quit it, hon. There's different places in his heart for his Mama and his Danna" Iashi said putting emphasis on 'Danna'.

"You're talking like they already married. " Harumi said. "But it would be perfect if they do get married. "

"Don't worry sweety, they will get married and leave you a lot of grandchildren to take care of." Kaede said laughing.

"If the children take after to Sasori it's fine. But imagine the horror if they take after Deidara. A lot of Deidaras running around the house, and only one grandma , just imagine hon" Iashi said teasing his wife.

Everyone laughed but secretly wished for the exact thing. They headed towrads their respective rooms, adding perfect ending to the beautiful week they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> A/N I think you alk know what Danna means. But in case you don't, from what I've heard and researched, Danna means husband or master or courtesan in Japanese. Though there is a different word for each.
> 
> If you are having trouble understanding Deidara's words, replace 'r' with 'w'. I only know this way to write baby voice, so please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please read the next chapter too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 year old Deidara has an idea on how to get Sasori to marry him. Read to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for reading.
> 
> I sincerely apologise to my readers for not updating soon. I had some personal issues. So I'm really sorry.
> 
> Though the updates won't be regular I promise you that I will complete this fic by any means. I hope you will stick with it :)

"Mama, I think Sasori danna doesn't like me anymore, un" Deidara said in a sad voice.

"Baby, what makes you say that?"

Arosi looked up from the magazine she was reading surprised at the sudden change in her cheerful son's mood.

"He is always with his weird friends un. He doesn't spend time with me at all" replied the pretty blond in a voice mixed with sadness amd jealousy.

"Sasori kun still likes you Dei. It's just that he's 14 now. He's gotta have friends his age. Don't you agree?"

"No un. If his friends are more important he's going to marry them not me" Deidara said angrily trying to restrain from crying.

"Dei that makes no sense. Sasori kun is not in love with them. Or is he?" Arosi did feel bad for her son but couldn't resist from teasing him a little.

"I don't know un" Deidara said with teary eyes. "He's my prince charming, mama, not theirs. He should marry me, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry. Sasori likes you a lot more than his friends"

" I hope so un. Mama, does danna want to marry me too?"

"You'll never know if you never ask" Arosi replied winking at him.

"Oh...I have to ask him un? I will ask him right away un"

The blond's mood swings never failed to amaze people. Arosi was surprised to see her son jumping up and down in excitement when just a few minutes ago he was in the verse of crying. Ruffling his soft shiny hair, she said

"You're the sweetest boy in the whole world Dei chan. I am almost sure that he'll marry you. "

"Mama, no. I just did my hair un"

Deidara pouted and went towards the big mirror that was hanging on one of the walls. Looking on the mirror, he readjusted the hair clips and when he deemed it good enough, went back to the sofa.

"So I have got a plan on how to make danna want to marry me. "

The serious tone on Deidara's voice was too adorable and funny. But knowing that cooing or laughing wouldn't be appreciated by her son especially when he was so serious, Arosi controlled herself and asked in an equally serious tone,

"So what is the plan if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's actually very easy. All I have to do is be his first kiss un"

Arosi had no idea how on earth did her son come to that conclusion but she decided to play along anyway. She could die for her son's smile, so playing along wasn't a big deal. Plus she enjoyed hearing her adorable son's ideas though every now and then his ideas were very absurd...Genuine and cute but absurd nontheless .

"First kiss huh? Do you have a plan on how to get him to kiss you or are you going to kiss him yourself?"

"I have a plan un. We'll play a game and I'll dare him to kiss me. Sasori danna hates to lose."

"He hates to lose therefore he will kiss you. How clever Dei."

Arosi had to admit this was a silly plan but a very clever one. Not to mention it might actually work.

"he will kiss me like in the fairytales" Deidara said dreamily, just like the princesses in one of the books he read.

"Oh my my" Arosi said dramatically "how I would love to see your first kiss, my little angel"

"I'll go and find Sasori danna" Deidara shouted as he ran out before his mother could tell him not to go since Sasori was with his friends.

 

*********

 

Sasori was with his friends Itachi and Hidan and one of his classmates, Tuyuya who liked to follow him around. The redhead found her really annoying but since he was strictly disciplined by his father, he was never rude to her. She had a horrible personality but he had chosen to just ignore it.

Tuyuya was trying desperately to flirt with him. It was like a daily routine for the redhead so he didn't really care. Actually he wasn't even listening to her. Instead he was paying attention to Hidan who was going on and on about 'Jashin', something which he had recently discovered. Hidan was weird but in his own unique way. This is what Sasori thought so he didn't mind Hidan's weirdness though nobody could understand his new found obsession over 'Jashin' .

Nearly 10 minutes had passed but it seemed like Hidan's rattling about 'Jashin' wasn't even half way finished. Sasori was losing his patience. He was his friend but who talked about some made up thing for that long? And he was about to tell him so but was stopped by a loud voice.

"Danaaa...danaaaa"

Great. Now everyone knew. Worst of all Hidan would surely tell the whole class about this. Why did he have to be so loud? Couldn't the blond wait till he was closer to call him danna? It had taken him years but he had finally understood that by danna Deidara didn't mean master. Actually he had no idea why Deidara would call him danna because he wasn't the blond's husband or something. Maybe the little brat himself didn't know what danna meant and was only using it because he liked the word. Yes, it was silly but it was something Deidara would do.

As he came closer, the blond's voice was getting louder. Sasori was beyond embarrassed. But he hid it well with a frown. Narrowing his brown eyes, he said

"Brat, didn't I tell you not to call me that in front of people?"

But before Deidara could reply, Itachi decided to break his silence that he had maintained since he had arrived at Sasori's place.

"Very loud voice for a pretty little girl" . After a pause he added, "Interesting"

Now this wasn't taken well by the redhead. Not many things or people attracted the stoic Itachi's attention. He knew how stubborn Itachi could get if he found something interesting. Was Itachi now going after Deidara? Sasori wouldn't allow that. How dare he call his little brat pretty? Sasori remembered something. Itachi called the blond a pretty girl. Maybe if he knew Deidara was a boy, Itachi would back off.

"Deidara isn't a girl you know" the redhead said trying to sound normal.

"So he's a boy. That's even better" Saying this Itachi walked towrads Deidara, held the blond's hand and gave it a kiss. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Uchiha Itachi"

"I'm Iwa Deidara un" Deidara was happy to be treated so nicely by a very good looking boy. "See danna un, your friend is so nice to me"

Sasori's plan had backfired. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Uchihas and their old fashioned greetings. He was absolutely hating it right now. The Uchiha was stealing his brat's attention. He was only feeling protective towards Deidara because he was the older and had been taught that he should take card of him. There was no other reason, he tried to convince himself. Whatever the reason was he had to do something as he wasn't liking this at all. But before he could say anything, he heard Tuyuya's annoying voice. He had forgotten she was there.

"Go home you stupid little boy..watch your cartoons. You shouldn't meddle in big boys' and girls' business. "

"Shut up, Tuyuya. Nobody invited you or wants you here. "

Everyone including Sasori himself was surprised at his sudden outbreak. He never was this loud or rude but she had crossed the line. Nobody ever used harsh words to the adorable blond. He was always treated as a prince or rather princess by everyone. Who was she to say such things?

Shocked by the redhead's words, Tuyuya left quickly with her face red from embarrassment and anger. Itachi was quiet again after the' little drama'. Just when Sasori thought everything was solved, Hidan spoke up

"He really is pretty. Does he go to the same school as us?"

"I do un" Deidara said excitedly.

It really was too easy to amuse Deidara. Sasori already knew where this was going. Itachi was Itachi but Hidan was worse. He was a stalker if someone caught his interest. He liked girls, boys and basically everyone who had a pretty face. Sasori had to do something and he had to do it quick. He knew Deidara wouldn't go home after only being with Sasori for a while. The blond liked to stick with him as long as he could. But it wouldn't hurt to try to tell him to go home.

"Deidara, go home. I'm busy with my friends. Besides I'm sure you haven't even started your homework. When you're finished with it you can come here."

"Danna, don't be so boring un. If I can't finish it Mama and Daddy will help me"

"Don't be a brat. Go and do it yourself"

"But I want to be with you un. I haven't been with danna for..." Deidara counted and raising his hand spreaded his fingers "five hours" He added wearing a serious expression, "five hours is a long time un danna"

"If you go home right now, finish your homeworks I'll go to your friend's birthday party with you. " Sasori said admitting defeat realizing that the stubborn brat wouldn't agree without getting bribed.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes"

"Can we match the color of our clothes like mama and daddy do?"

"No"

"Yes un"

"No way"

"Please danna un"

"Okay..okay.. you win" Sasori sighed. He could never say not to the puppy eyes Deidara was giving him. "Now go "

Deidara ran away happily shouting "Danna, I'll see you in the evening"

"So danna huh?" Itachi said teasingly as soon as the blond left. "Didn't know you had such a pretty boyfriend"

"He's not. He's just a brat who lives next door" Sasori replied inwardly blushing but he would never admit that.

"Oh..good news"

"What? Don't even think about it Uchiha" Sasori glared at Itachi.

"Why not Akasuna?" Itachi teased. "I'm heading back now. My dad will go crazy if he finds out I wasn't home by 5. "

"You're still grounded?" Asked Hidan.

"For the 'Hyuga incident'?" Sasori added "Your dad is worse than mine, Uchiha"

Itachi had kissed Hyuga Neji infront of the whole school and had gotten a good slap for it by the proud and haughty Neji. He had apologised actually his father had made him apologise but Sasori doubted that Itachi regretted it. And by the way he was smirking, the redhead was sure the Uchiha didn't regret it a bit.

After Itachi and Hidan left, Sasori finally had the time to realise the mess he had gotten himself into. He had to go to a stupid birthday party of none other than Konoha's loudest, brattiest kunckleheaded kid, Uzumaki Naruto. He couldn't bail now especially after getting Deidara happy and hopeful. He could do anything to see the beautiful smile in the blond's face. He could even give up all the wooden puppets he had made. So going to a kid's birthday party was no big deal.

As he thought this to himself, he pulled his curtains and looked down at the Iwa's garden where Deidara was playing with bubbles. Hidan and Itachi were right, Deidara was truly beautiful. He would have to protect this angel forever. And so he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have focused a little on Sasori's friends too bcoz I'm thinking of making Itachi and Hidan and a few others important characters to this fic. Tell me if you don't like the idea.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Read and review the next chapter too. And once again I'm sorry for the late update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori and Deidara are at Naruto's birthday party.
> 
> Let's see if Deidara can get Sasori to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not completely focused on Sasosei . Here I introduce Deidara's friends and some other pairings, though they are still kids :D
> 
> Deidara and Gara are 10. Naruto has turned 11 and other kids are either 11 or turning 11. Neji is 13. Sasori and Itachi are 14.

"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my"

Sasori had a big frown in his face. The reason for it - the one and only Itachi Uchiha. Like he predicted, Itachi had missed no opportunity to try to flirt with Deidara, who was too young and innocent for the raven, might he add. The only consolation he held on to was the fact that Deidara had stuck to him like a burr ever since they had arrived. Of course he felt relieved only because he wanted to look out for the younger boy whose parents had always trusted him to take care of the little blond. Whenever that devilish Uchiha laid his eyes on the innocent blond, Sasori would lose his temper. He was feeling protective that's all, Sasori had kept reminding himself.

"Children, gather around. It's time to cut the cake" A loud, cheery voice called out. Kushina Uzumaki sure was loud. Naruto had inherited her personality although appearance wise, he was the exact copy of his father Minato Namikaze. Deidara's mother and Naruto's mother were sisters. Deidara had surely inherited his voice and personality from his mother's side of the family. Thinking of Deidara, where was he? Sasori rushed outside, looking for the blonde.

"Danna Danna Danna"

Before Sasori could look for the source of the voice, he felt two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Where were you?" Sasori asked hiding the smile that was forming on his lips at the unexpected gesture. "Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?"

"Danna, don't be so boring un. I was playing video games with my friends" Deidara pouted.

"Well, hello again Deidara. Want to come see me play skateboard. I learned cool new tricks"

Before Sasori could lecture more, a low but flirtatious voice interrupted him. Smirking at the redhead's scowl, Itschi added, "Hello to you too Sasori"

Ignoring the greeting, Sasori asked "Why are you even here? Who invited you?"

"None of your business, Akasuna but Naruto happens to be Sasuke's best friend. "Looking at Deidara he added " and lucky for me, my foolish little brother is not allowed for a sleepover, unless I'd go too." Looking at Sasori's narrowed eyes, the raven said teasingly, "Well you wanted to know. Besides I..."

Itachi never got to finish his sentence because his focus was now solely on the guests who had arrived jist in time for the cake. Hinata Hyuga was here with her cousin Neji Hyuga. Itachi's eyes followed Neji who was looking absolutely gorgeous in white. Yes, Itachi loved getting on Sasori's nerves but he couldn't miss such a good opportunity. This was his chance to charm Neji Hyuga. If he knew Neji was coming he would have worn his favourite shirt. Well no time to waste, he thought to himself and off he went.

"Make a wish darling" the beautiful redhead said.

"Okay" Naruto said in a voice, that proved he was the redhead's son. "I wish that I could kiss Sasuke" Holding out his 5 fingers, he shouted "five times...no... wait...not 5" Holding out both his hands this time, he grinned "10 times...no..infinite number of times" 

Naruto looked confused when everyone started laughing. Meanwhile noone noticed Sasuke turning beet red.

"In your dreams dobe. Besides you were not supposed to say your wish out loud if you wanted your wish to come true"

"But Sasuke" Naruto whined. "I am your Prince Charming"

This time everyone saw Sasuke blushing red.

"Sasuke, you've got a knucklehead for your Prince..hahaha" a brown haired boy with red inverted triangles painted on both cheeks teased.

"Shut up dog face. I'm way smarter than you. Sasuke will marry me, right Sasuke?" Naruto looked at his best friend hopefully.

"Cut the cake dobe. Or I'm leaving" Sasuke threatened trying to hide the blush for the third time now.

"Please don't go Sasuke" Naruto panicked and tried to cut a slice destroying it so Kushina had to take over.

After enjoying the cake and snacks, the kids decided to play a game. Sasori, Neji and Itachi weren't interested but were dragged along anyway.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Yes. Kiba has the best ideas"

"Dobe Anyone can come up with such stupid ideas" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Look Naruto your princess is jealous" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up dogface" Sasuke said angrily.

Before the argument could go worse, Neji interrupted "Mind your language. Stop being immature and stop arguing"

"Or else what Neji?" Kiba challenged. "You're gonna tell on us?"

"You brat, do as he says. You too Sasuke" Itachi said in a strict voice, enough to scare the young brats. This was inherited from his father of course. With this the argument came to an end.

"Let's play" Deidara said clapping his hands excitedly, breaking the silence.

And the game began...

The soda bottle pointed towards Shikamaru who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. "Truth" he said lazily.

"Who is the prettiest one here?" Ino, a beautiful blond girl asked.

"Definitely not you, Ino Yamanaka" the 11 year old genius replied knowing very well why Ino had asked that specific question. Ino had a little crush on him, but girls were too troublesome. He'd rather watch the clouds.

"Of course because you are ugly Ino" Sai said politely and smiled sweetly as if what he said was a complement"

"You mean boys. " Ino huffed and pouted.

"Don't worry, Ino. You look like me. And we are both pretty. Yes Danna?"

It was Sasori's turn to hide the blush. But at least he was successful. Ignoring the blond he said "you still have to to answer Shikamaru?

"What a drag" the lazy genius sighed "Neji"

"You got yourself a competition Uchiha" Sasori smirked.

"Like a 11 year old brat can compete with me"

"Don't underestimate your rival or you will never win the game Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi just glared at Shikamaru while Neji complained about how immature they both were.

The bottle pointed to Gara, who had a scary aura around him. For a 10 year old he was way too scary. "Dare" he said coldly.

"Uh oh" Sakura said biting her lips. "Gara kun, g-give Hinata a kiss" She was scared but she wasn't going to miss a chance like this.

Everyone's eyes were on Gaara and they couldn't believe it when he actually stood up and walked towrads Hinata. Poor Hinata was all red, and was holding on to Kiba like she was holding on for her life. The shy girl had somehow grown close with Kiba and Shino, especially Kiba ever since they were put in a group project. "Hinata, don't worry. I'll kick his ass if he hurts you" Kiba whispered in her ears. Gara stooped in front of Hinata gave her a small peck on the cheek and went back expression less while everyone gasped not believing what they had just seen.

The game went on. A lot of secrets came out. Everyone figured out little Hinata's crush on Naruto except for Naruto himself. Sasuke wasn't pleased about the new discovery. Surprising everyone including Kiba Hinata chose Kiba as her most special person in tge room. The kids also figured out how much Sasori adored Deidara, but noone dared to say it. Sasori was no Gara but he was older and scary non the less. Ino continued to try to flirt with Shikamaru while Sai wouldn't stop calling the pretty girl ugly. Shikamaru and Itachi threw insults back and forth. Sakura flirted with Itachi and Sasori. Deidara didn't like the pink haired girl sticking with his danna so he dared Sakura to switch place with him, which Sakura had to accept grudgingly. Chouji was dared to eat only one cupcake which he failed. As a punishment the kids made him run around the yard three times. Shino almost cried when he was dared by Kiba to get rid of two of his bugs. The game was going good

Neji entered the room followed by Shikamaru. Neji had been dared by Sasuke to pick among Itachi and Shikamaru to play 7 minutes in heaven.

"Before any of you say a word, I will have you know that I picked Shikamaru because he is a kid and a very lazy one at that. He would find it too "troublesome" to do anything stupid and I waa right. "

Shikamaru murmured "troublesome boy", yawned and went back to his seat, ignoring the heated glare Itachi was giving him.

It was Sasori's turn and to his dismay the one giving him the dare would be his little blond brat. Sasori was terrified that Deidara would dare him to get down on one knee and propose to him because according to the blond that's what Princes do to Princesses. It was okay when they were alone but not infront of everybody. He was mentally preparing himself to do so when he heard Deiara say

"Danna, I dare you to kiss me. But not like Gara kun kissed Hinata chan. Let's kiss on the lips, like grown ups do" Deidara's plan was getting successful. Now Sasori would surely marry him. The blond congratulated himself and grinned.

Hearing such bold words from the youngest one there, everyone laughed. Sasori couldn't get away with it. So he thought he'd get it over with. He turned towards Deidara, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach. As he leaned and held the blond's pretty face in his hands, Deidara ran off blushing and saying "I'm nervous un"

Everyone had a good laugh while Sasori was a little disappointed. Not that he wanted to kiss Deidara but he didn't want any other guy to steal the blond's first kiss. The redhead said to himself trying hard not to frown.

The game came to an end when they were called for dinner.

It was bedtime. Naruto's father and mother laid futons in the big guest room. They turned off the light, saying Goodnight to the children. And as the door shut, Sasuke got off the futon he was sharing with Itachi, went towards Naruto's futon, kicked Kiba out who was sharing with Naruto. He then lied down facing Naruto and gave a quick peck on Naruto's lips, while whispering "I kissed you because if I didn't I knew your wish wouldn't come true since you didn't close your eyes. "

"Sasuke, don't kiss. And come back here" Itachi shouted.

"Shut up brother complex. Let us sleep" Sasori said not wanting Itachi to wake Deidara up who was already fast asleep, cuddling to him, making it impossible for the redhead to move.

"Yes, Itachi, shut it. And go back to sleep. Kiba I'm sleeping here. You share with my brother"

Kiba scowled but since he didn't have the energy to argue, he obeyed.

"And Dobe if you want to be my Prince, at least grow taller than me" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and said bossily "Hush. Go to sleep baka"

One by one each of them fell asleep after spending a wonderful day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't have much readers but those of you who read this chapter, thank you. And I am confused on whether to make it ItaNeji or ShikaNeji. I personally am a ShikaNeji and ItaDei fan. But when I started this story I was into SasoDei. So now since Ita can't have Dei, does he get Neji or someone else? What about Shika getting Neji? Please give me suggestions.
> 
> The pairings so far are SasoDei, Narusasu and eventual SaiIno and KibaHina. Let me know your thoughts on the pairings and the chapter too.

**Author's Note:**

> So..how was it?  
> The lyrics reference of the song will be in the coming chapters. 
> 
> It will be a multi chaptered story. But I don't know how many chapters yet.
> 
> Please review if you've read. And please read the next chapter.


End file.
